


Tiny Baby

by kitschykody



Series: Baby Verse [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: :3, Again, Baby, Jason you dork, M/M, Tim freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschykody/pseuds/kitschykody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim freaks out over their new born baby girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Baby

“She’s so tiny…” Tim murmured, watching little Charlotte in her crib. They (Jason) had tilted it so she was almost sitting up but she wouldn’t fall over or out (then what happens?! Shes fragile Jase!!). 

“Babies usually are” Jason teased from where he stood in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Tim shot him a withering glare over his shoulder, only to hear the tiniest sneeze (or hiccup? Can she do that yet?) and spun back to watch the baby faster than the flash. Little Charlie’s momentum sent her slowly sliding so she was laying parallel to the bottom of the bed.

“JASE” Tim screeched, instantly picking her up and standing, inspecting for damage carefully.

“….. Babe. She sneezed. She’ll be ok.” Jason said slowly, walking over. “But she hit her head on the side of the bed! Just like I said!!” He said frantically. Apparently his expression and worry was comical to people other than Jason because Charlie cooed louder, and let out an attempt at a laugh, reaching for Tim’s hair, and blowing spit bubbles. Jason threw back his head, laughing, and carefully taking the tiny baby.

“She’s fine, Timmy” he said, still chuckling at Tim’s indignant/pouting expression. He pushed back part of his bangs that fell out of the pony tail, and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this gif:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/131e5c658047500ccd0328333fb1c207/tumblr_mm92nk0jEX1r3gb3zo1_400.gif


End file.
